


Thunderstorms

by Aitee (orphan_account)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, Comic (No Dialogue), Fan Comics, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Magic, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aitee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Thor playing with electricity and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms




End file.
